Mon p'tit mec et moi
by kaeru lynn
Summary: L'histoire d'un couple homosexuel avec un enfant, d'un peu d'homophobie, bref une fic encore une fois inspirée d'une chanson, des Wriggles.


**Titre français**: Mon p'tit mec et moi

**Auteur **: Kaerulynn

**Couple **: Comme si j'allais le dire enfin me connaissant c'est pas trop trop compliqué de trouver …

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K. Rowling. Et le titre vient de la chanson des Wriggles « mon p'tit mec et moi »

**Avertissement **: Ceci est un slash, ou du yaoi, enfin ça parle de relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Alors ceux à qui ça ne plait pas : Au revoir et bonne journée

xxOxx

Harry avait quitté le monde des sorciers depuis son divorce, il en avait eut marre de faire la couverture des magazine du genre : « Cancan Mag' ».

Sa vie privée n'avait jamais été épargnée. D'abord son mariage avec Ginny Weasley, puis la naissance d'un beau garçon, brun, de grands yeux verts et les joues parsemés de taches de rousseur. Ils l'avaient nommé Sirius, il était né le jour de l'anniversaire de la disparition de son parrain, même s'il n'avait jamais disparu dans le cœur d'Harry.

Il avait divorcé, ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny, c'était sans doute la sienne, ou peut-être les deux, enfin Harry ne voulait pas savoir, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

xxOxx

Et nous voilà rendu, un soir de décembre, Harry 23 ans assis dans un bar moldu, seul, les cheveux attachés en catogan et une barbe de 3 jours, un aspect faussement négligé…

Il est assis au fond, à une petite table, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, un regard vers la porte, puis vers sa montre, et une pensée : « c'est pas pour aujourd'hui ».

A cet instant la porte du bar s'ouvre sur un homme pâle, une chevelure noire entourant son visage, vêtu tout de noir, on pourrait le croire malade.

C'est lui qu'Harry attend, l'homme se dirige vers la table, machinalement, il s'arrête net en voyant SA table occupée, et pas par n'importe qui…

Harry sourit à cet homme, son ancien professeur, celui qui ne l'a jamais aimé… et pourtant…

xxOxx

(Quelques années plus tôt)

Il est allongé, endormi, il vient d'échappé a Lord Voldemort, ce coup aurait pus lui être fatal. Mais il l'a vaincu, la guerre est finie.

Mais en réfléchissant il se dit qu'il ne dort pas, il est paralysé, il entend tout, et sent tout.

Et en ce moment il sent une main sur la sienne, une main d'homme, peu avant il avait pus aussi entendre cet homme faire les cent pas.

Un souffle…

- Harry… J'ai eut si peur…

Une pression sur sa main, cette main qui quitte la sienne peu après pour rejoindre son visage, une caresse sur la joue, un doigt frôlant ses lèvres.

- Je ne te déteste pas Harry, tu le sais…tu l'as deviné… J'ai été idiot, moi et ma peur…

xxOxx

Eh oui, Harry avait avoué à son professeur de potion quelques temps plus tôt ses sentiments, celui ci l'avait repoussé, Harry en avait été brisé, puis avait tournée la page en trouvant l'amour auprès de Ginny Weasley, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait …

xxOxx

- Bonsoir Severus.

Un hochement de tête, l'homme s'assoit.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Un sourire.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Que fais tu ici, Harry ?

-Je…voulais te revoir, te parler… Dis Severus ? Te rappelles-tu de ce soir d'octobre ? J'étais alité après la bataille finale ?

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de l'ancien professeur puis une réponse :

- Oui…

- Je n'étais... commença Harry.

- Je sais tu étais paralysé.

- Mais… ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui je le savais, mais c'est toujours plus simple de faire semblant, et j'ai tenté ma chance, trop tard je l'avoue, tu n'as pas réagis et tu es retourné avec elle.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai réagi, j'en ai mis du temps, mes cinq années de mariage n'ont été que doute, et comme tu dois le savoir, je suis divorcé maintenant, et s'il n'est pas trop tard, j'aimerais commencer ce qu'on a jamais commencé.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, depuis le temps, il avait finit d'espérer que se jour arrive… Après ça il n'y eut plus de paroles, juste deux mains qui se frôlent, qui se joignent et qui ne se quitteront plus, un large sourire provenant du jeune, et des tas de promesses non dites.

xxOxx

Au bout d'une semaine, Harry avait déjà proposé à Severus de venir habiter chez lui, et l'ancien professeur n'avait pas refusé, une fois arrivé sur place il s'étonna.

Déjà le jeune homme vivait dans un grand studio, dans un quartier branché de Londres. Depuis la porte d'entrée, il voyait le salon avec un grand canapé une table basse ou étais posés toutes sortes de journaux et il y avait un tapis d'éveil juste devant la bibliothèque, Severus pus aussi remarquer le nombre inimaginable de cd ! Ensuite la cuisine était sur la gauche, une cuisine banale, et au fond du salon il y avait 3 portes, une donnant sur la salle de bain, l'adjectif allant à merveille avec cette pièce est grand ! Une grande baignoire, une grande douche… Ensuite à côté c'était la chambre d'Harry, et par définition la sienne maintenant, une chambre claire et chaleureuse, un grand lit trônait au milieu avec un dessus de lit rouge, le parquet était recouvert de tapis, plein de tapis chaud et moelleux, de belles armoires en bois exotiques et quelques photos posées sur les tables de chevets, il y avait Sirius et Remus, ses parents, une photo de ses amis de Poudlard, la photo d'un bébé et à son grand étonnement : sa photo !

Harry sourit et lui dit :

- Je l'ai volée quand j'étais à Poudlard ! Elle est toujours restée près de moi.

- Hm… Je ne suis pas à mon avantage là-dessus, il faudra que tu en fasses un autre ! Et cette fois tout les deux ! Allez continuons il me reste une dernière pièce à visiter.

Severus suivit d'Harry sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la dernière porte mystère.

- Vas-y doucement, sans faire de bruit, intima Harry.

La pièce était dans le noir, seul une petite veilleuse était allumée, c'était une vrai chambre de bébé, des petites commodes colorés, un berceau au milieu de la pièce, avec un mobile au dessus, il représentait des petit joueur de Quidditch tournant autour.

En se rapprochant Severus aperçu le petit bout endormis dans sa barboteuse.

Severus se tourna vers son amant avec un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci l'éloigna de la chambre et s'installèrent dans le salon.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? demanda Harry.

Un hochement de tête en signe de négation.

- Je… enfin… c'est mon fils, j'ai eut un enfant avec Ginny, il s'appelle Sirius, il a à peine deux ans, et c'est moi qui ait la garde, Ginny étant au ministère des affaires étrangères sorcière elle est rarement présente…Je pensais que tu étais au courant ma vie à été tellement étalé dans tout les magazines.

- Je n'ai jamais lu ce genre de choses, je n'étais même pas au courant de ton divorce.

- Tu veux toujours de moi-même avec ce bébé ?

- Quelle question idiote, Potter ! Vous n'avez pas changé !

Il sourit et alla pour l'embrasser, à ce moment là un cri retenti.

-Désolé je crois qu'il a faim

- Les Sirius tous les même… des empêcheurs de tourner en rond

Harry revint avec Sirius bien réveillé dans les bras, et se alla à la cuisine, Severus le suivit, et s'assit à la table pour regarder son amant s'occuper de son fils avec un regard tendre (1).

- Dis Sev', tu veux bien me le tenir deux minutes le temps que je prépare son biberon ?

Le regard de Severus changea en un regard terrifié.

- Mais ! Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé !!

- Eh bah tu vas apprendre !

Harry déposa Sirius dans les bras de son amant, qui resta coincé quelques minutes mais finalement quand Harry eut fini de préparer le biberon il était décontracté et faisait même rire le bébé, Harry lui tendit le biberon, et Severus releva vers lui ses yeux interrogatif.

- Donne le lui, il a l'air de bien t'aimer alors je vais pas l'enlever de tes bras quand même !

Severus attrapa le biberon et commença à nourrir le petit bout. Harry attendrit ne bougea pas puis eut un sursaut.

- Attends je reviens

Il revint quelques minutes après, avec un appareil photo.

- Ah nan Harry !

- Si si ! Vous êtes trop choupi !!

xxOxx

Voilà un mois que Severus avait emménagé avec Harry, et ce soir c'était la première fois qu'ils recevaient Ginny, Severus stressais mais ne le montrait pas.

Ce matin, c'était le jour de marché et Harry avait voulu emmener tout le monde, il avait chaudement habillé Sirius, avec un petit bonnet en forme de grenouille, un petit manteau, et des petites moufles vertes. Ils devaient faire des achats pour le dîner du soir, Harry était un bon cuisinier et voulait que tout soit parfait, alors Harry prenait des air de grand chef dans sa petite troupe, Severus suivait avec le petit dans les bras en lançant quelque regard au ciel de temps en temps en appelant à l'aide mais visiblement personne la haut avait envie de lui répondre…

Bref Harry fit 5 fois le tour du marché puis finalement s'arrêta à la boulangerie, heureusement pour Severus c'était la dernière escale… Et Sirius commençait à en avoir marre. L'ancien professeur essayait de l'occuper comme il pouvait mais ce petit se lassait rapidement… C'est la voix de la boulangère qui le fit revenir sur terre.

- Qu'il est mignon ! C'est votre fils ? demanda t'elle.

- Euh nan… Severus était gêné… C'est le fils d'Harry.

- Aaah… alors vous êtes le grand père ?

Harry retint un gloussement, Severus devint blanc (si c'est possible d'être encore plus blanc).

- Non, ce n'est qu'un ami à moi, dit Harry pour essayer de sauver les choses.

Sur ce il partirent tout les trois de la boulangerie.

De retour à l'appartement, Severus boudait toujours.

- Ils vont finir par le savoir à nous voir toujours ensemble, grogna t'il.

- Et alors ? Lui lança Harry. On s'en fiche des autres !

- Harry, Severus avait pris sont ton professoral, T'a vu mon âge ? Déjà un couple hétéro avec notre différence d'âge ça fait encore tache… Ensuite les couple homosexuel c'est toujours pas rentré dans les mœurs et… en plus avec le gamin on va se faire traiter de pédophile et ton fils on va te l'enlever ! On a tout intérêt à ce que ça reste secret, sinon on est bon pour déménager et je n'ai pas envie d'une vie comme ça…

- Mon Sev'… Je ferais plus attention ! Je te jure !

Harry vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, le dit Sev' se mit a caresser le dos d'Harry et à se faire plus taquin, une main glissa sur les fesses du brun (2), puis il commença à lui lécher le cou, Harry se laissa faire quelques minutes, répondit aux caresses alla embrasser Severus, puis il sursauta et s'éloigna.

- Non ! J'ai un dîner à faire ! Pas touche !

- Mais….

Ouste !

Severus sortit dépité, alla dans le salon, essayant de se trouver une occupation… la télé ? Non, il détestait ça, lire ? Il n'en avait pas envie… Puis il entendit Sirius gémir, il devait se réveiller, Severus alla dans sa chambre voir le petit bout qui commençait déjà à vouloir pleurer, c'était l'heure du biberon. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla tout de même dans la cuisine.

- Je t'ai dis que….

- Il a faim.

Alors Harry le laissa faire, Severus prépara tout et nourris le bout de chou, ensuite il le ramena dans sa chambre, il avait décider de prendre l'air avec le petit, ils iraient au parc du bout de la rue, il le changea, puis l'installa dans la poussette. Ensuite il entrouvrit juste la porte de la cuisine pour dire :

- Harry, je sors avec Sirius on va au parc.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure, répondit Harry, en venant voler un baiser à Sirius d'abord puis ensuite à Severus.

Severus passa près de deux heures à se balader dans le petit parc, c'était un petit parc à ambiance japonaise, des petits ponts en bois surplombant des petites rivière, une mini chute d'eau, un jardin zen, une grande étendue d'eau, plein de cerisier malheureusement pas en fleur vu qu'on était en hiver, et des érables japonais qui eut portais milles et une couleurs, il y avait même un petit salon de thé ou il s'arrêta boire un thé vert, pour se réchauffer un peu. Mais vu l'heure tardive il décida de rentrer peu après, en plus Sirius commençait à fatiguer lui qui était si attentif et vif au vus de toutes ses nouvelles choses commençait à s'endormir dans sa poussette.

Sur le chemin du retour, Severus se fit interpeller par une belle jeune femme rousse.

-Professeur Snape ! Attendez moi !

- Oh ! Ginny ! C'est vous ! Il est déjà si tard ? Harry va me haïr…

- Je suis sure qu'il ne dira rien ! Je peux ? demanda t'elle en regardant Severus, elle était devant la poussette et voulait prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

- Bien sur c'est votre fils !

Ils finirent donc le chemin tout les trois avec un Sirius somnolant dans les bras de sa mère.

Arrivés devant l'appartement Severus ouvrit la porte et un Harry mort de peur lui sauta dans les bras.

- Mais t'étais ou ? J'ai eut si peur, tu ne revenais pas avec Sirius ! Et Ginny qui va arriver !

- Je suis déjà là Harry, j'ai croisé Severus en bas avec le petit, ils rentraient de leurs ballades.

- Mais… continua Harry.

- Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, allez entrez Ginny, on va pas rester sur le pallier toute la soirée !

Ginny s'exécuta et rentra, Harry prit Sirius des bras de Ginny pour que celle-ci puisse enlever son manteau.

Une fois Sirius couché les trois adultes s'installèrent à table, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Severus était gêné, Harry lui était heureux de revoir son ex-femme, et Ginny voulait tout savoir sur ce nouveau couple, et surtout beaucoup de choses sur Severus.

S'il avait toujours été gay, si Harry l'avait toujours attiré, s'il avait eut d'autres amants et connaître quelques noms si possible, a partir de ce moment Severus devint plus froid et ne daigna répondre que pour les deux première questions, mais lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de son passé et qu'il tenait à oublier cette partie de sa vie. Malgré ce petit passage la soirée se finit très bien, Ginny parti tard dans la nuit et les deux hommes extenués rejoignirent leur lit.

xxOxx

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que Severus et Harry vivaient ensemble, le petit Sirius avait maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans, assez grand pour aller à l'école maternelle, et c'est à ce moment là que le couple fut le plus exposé au yeux des gens. Harry travaillant il emmenait Sirius le matin, puis Severus allait le chercher le soir, et certains jours ils y allaient même tout les deux, ce qui fit jaser les mères de familles, deux homosexuels dans le quartier, avec un enfant en plus…

Et voilà que des rumeurs qui courent le quartier, deux homos avec un enfant forcément ils sont pédophiles, le petites grand-mères qui étaient toujours souriantes, toujours un petit mot pour la petite famille Potter-Snape, maintenant les ignores, et leurs lancent des regards noirs. Les mères ne veulent plus que leurs enfants approchent Sirius, bref c'était devenu un enfer dans le quartier pour le couple.

Un soir Harry revint du travail, et Severus l'attendait dans le salon avec un air grave.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Sevy ??

- Harry, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à vivre comme ça ! J'en peux plus ! Je me suis encore fait insulter ce soir ! C'est tous les jours maintenant.

Harry commençait déjà à devenir blanc, il voyait déjà Severus faire ses valises et partir de la maison en claquant la porte pour ne plus jamais le revoir.

- J'aimerais juste qu'on déménage, pas dans un quartier, pas dans une ville, mais à la campagne, j'aimerais aussi retourner dans le monde des sorciers, comme à côté des Weasley, un endroit sympathique ou le petit pourra grandir, sans être insulté, qu'il en vienne à nous haïr pour ce que nous sommes, puis faudra bien qu'il aille à Poudlard un jour, alors qu'il commence déjà à se faire des amis qu'il retrouvera à l'école plus tard.

Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Je voyais déjà la fin de notre relation, tu me rassures Sevy, je suis d'accord pour déménager, même si j'aime cet appartement et ce quartier, mais on ne changera pas les gens ça c'est sur, les mentalités sont toujours au point zéro et c'est dommage. C'est toujours à nous de fuir, j'aurais aimé ne pas le faire mais pour Sirius c'est mieux. Puis il est temps pour nous d'avoir notre maison, j'ai même une idée du terrain et de la maison et je pense que dans moins d'un mois nous pourrons y être !

FIN

Oui je la finis comme ça ma fic ! Nia ! Y'en a qui vont penser que j'ai mal couper ma fin, mais moi j'en vois pas d'autre, j'vais pas vous raconter des trucs inutiles en plus hein, alors pour moi voilà ça se finit comme ça, une nouvelle maison pour les deux z'amoureux et bébé Sirius. Bon sinon y'a peut-être quelques petites fautes, j'ai décidé de pas me faire beta reader, (m'en veux pas Lyj', mais gne voulais laisser la surprise --') bref ... merci de m'avoir lu

(1)Bah oui il est amoureux le Sev' ! (oui je sais ça fait bizarre de le voir avec un regard tendre )

(2)Oui je sais ils sont tout les deux bruns mais pour moi le brun c'est Harry '


End file.
